User blog:DragonBladeJutsu/DragonBladeJutsu's blog: An update from Dragon!
An update from Dragon Blade Jutsu! I AM ALIVE!! STILL!! Yes, yes, yes, I know what you all are thinking… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Well screw you cause I am back, for now. Yeah but the reason I was gone- SINCE YOU'VE BEEN GOOOONE- NO! BAD KELLY CLARKSON!! Anyway, the reason I've been gone is because recently my life has been complete crap… A lot of my friends have abandoned me, I am the laughing stock of my choir class, and I've brought to tears by the consoler who had the nerve to send home a list saying everything I do that make people hate me. This is why I keep all of my friends on the internet. Ah, in a world plagued by ignorance our only consolation is anime… So I am back….? Hopefully I can bounce back into my normal schedule of posting and writing but if you think for a minute I won't go away again for an extended period of time then you are obviously an a- never mind. I do plan on posting a few things I have been working on like a guide to know when your character is at their limit and when it is time to have your character kick the bucket. But until then… My reaction to the most recent Naruto chapters. OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG THE AWESOMNESS OF NARUTO CHAPTERS IS LIKE INFINITY TO THE INFINITY POWER. WHATEVER KISHIMOTO IS DOING HE NEEDS TO KEEP DOING IT CAUSE OMG!!! WE HAVE NARUTO AND SASUKE WORKING TOGETHER AS A TEAM AND THE HERMIT OF TH SIX PATHS…. OMFG *Analyzing Hater level* Hater level< -10000000000000000000000 We got Naruto using his rasengan mixing it up with the chakra from the other tailed beast so Madara aint knowing what to expect next. Sasuke using that chidori like… EPIC. I mean after like what? A decade? We get to see Sasuke and Naruto working together with Sasuke's brain formulating these plans so they can defeat Madara and his rape face. I mean seriously, anyone seen that new Naruto opening? Rape face… I mean Naruto always won his battles through trial and error. He's like me, don't give a thought to what might happens next and we are still OP as fu- never mind. But even in the very beginning Sasuke has always been the brains. I mean sure you can say Sakura is team seven's brightest mind but she never does anything sooo… but we only got to see like a hundred or so episodes of that before he became all emo and left us with Sakura and Sai… I can live with Sai. He's cool, and weird. Now these too are the reincarnations of Ashura and Indara and WOW. This chapter has me really psyched for this arc and I cannot wait for the rest of the battle to go down. If Kishimoto does this and the after story right this will be the best arc in the series, no, all of anime history… Seriously can't wait for this to be animated… So another thing, Madara is too OP. He is too confident in his powers and we just need him to go all self destruct electrode. Anyway he going around get hit by Guy and just doesn't give a shi- never mind. Then he goes and gets cut in half and goes and steals Kakashi's sharingan. WTF!! Okay that's it, where is my pitchfork and torch? If Obito doesn't give Kakashi his rinnegan/sharingan there will be riots. BTW What the HELL was Kakashi thinking?! Just standing there, doing nothing I mean in the Naruto world it has been like ten minutes and he is just sitting there? Like, "Naruto and Sasuke can kill Madara, no way will he come over here." NOPE I mean besides reading Make Out Paradise which I doubt he can do with one blind eye right now, what is he doing? Counting the dead bodies? Panting? Personally I think perhaps something more extreme happened to him. Maybe he got injured and was hiding it so he could continue on and now well he is *AHEM *Goes into extremely high voice *TOTAL SH*T. But I do feel sorry for this guy. That sharingan was bequeathed to him by his ex-dead best friend. It is his claim to fame. He needs it to perform his most powerful attack, the chidori, and copy attacks, and his kamui. Yup, if Obito does hand over that other shringan Kakashi is screwed. Obito kinda needs to for putting Kakashi through that pain and anguish over his 'death' and for, you know, trying to kill him multiple times. Man Obito is a DIC-nevermi- NO, no never mind, OBITO IS A DICK. Now Madara is in the other dimension with Sakura and Obito. Sakura is obviously trying to get Obito's sharingan/rinnegan out but black zetsu being a d*ck… Well Madara is cut in half so what is he going to do? I mean just thinking about it makes me laugh. Is he going to like land there on the ground try and move around using his arms? Then how about jutsu? D*mn, he didn't think this through. Then what about the legs on the other dimension? They just going to flop over? Legs can't perform justu, common fact of life. Thanks for reading guys!!!! Peace out! DragonBladeJutsu (talk) Category:Blog posts